gems_will_lead_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Dravite-Elbaite
Dravite-Elbaite is an antagonist in A Course in Advanced Rebellion, a stealthy, shapeshifting assassin assigned to purge the universe of defectors and other miscreants. Appearance Dravite-Elbaite is an abnormally tall (by Tourmaline standards) Gem with golden-brown skin, magenta irises with yellow-green sclera, and green hair styled in spiral bouffant transitioning to pink near the ends like a slice of watermelon. They have dark, thin eyebrows over large, drooping eyes with an intense gaze. They have a long, gaunt face with prominent cheekbones, a long, thin nose, full lips, and prominent brow ridges. Their gemstone is located at the center of their chest, embedded deep enough to appear as a hollowed "window" into their "heart", which often glows yellow-white. In different forms, the gemstone moves and rotates freely to best fit a disguise, minimizing visibility while maximizing energy absorption. A conglomerate between two types of tourmaline, DravEl's proportions are similar to a fusion, but without multiplied limbs or eyes. Their default form always has yellow, pulsing lines like circuitry running across their outfit, or even on their bare body itself; this is an indication of how far they're pushing their shift limits at any given time—too large, and the lines are widely spaced and pulsing like magma; too small, and the lines are thin and dim. Personality With a stoicism bred from ostracization and post-traumatic stress, Dravite-Elbaite hardly shows outward emotion, yet often acts on anger, jealousy, and a passion for glory. They will fight strictly by Homeworld warrior standards, often neglecting rebel tricks and tactics and refusing to "fight dirty" even if their life depended on it. Working for the Homeworld, they are considered little more than a well-tuned war machine to their superiors, and they consequently act coolly and cruelly to fulfill this role, though this often leads them to neglect their own emotional needs. In truth, DravEl seeks nothing more than to feel wanted and appreciated for who they are, in spite of their bizarre and ever-changing nature. History See the original biography. Abilities Dravite-Elbaite possesses standard Gem abilities, including super strength and durability, shapeshifting, agelessness, regeneration, fusion, and bubbling. Skillset * Sticks and ribbons: For a lack of proper Gem Weaponry, Dravite-Elbaite manifests hair accessories which double as any weapon that they can think of, such as bows and arrows, lances, spiked flails, and other simplistic weaponry with only minimal mechanical complexity. Each stick and ribbon varies in size and material properties, allowing for incredible potential within the limit of DravEl's imagination. * Shapeshifting proficiency: Split between two different identities of Tourmaline, Dravite-Elbaite rarely stays the same shape for long, preferring to adjust their shape to whatever is more comfortable for them at the moment. Such insecurity has led to an incredible development of their shapeshifting, able to change to nearly any shape, size, and color (within the brown-red-green spectrum), as well as move their gemstone to best hide it from view. DravEl cannot replicate blue-purple-pink shades, simulate complex textures down to the molecular level, or completely hide their gemstone without cutting themselves off from vital energy. ** Unlimited size: DravEl can adjust their size from a hair-width layer above their gemstone, to literally miles high. Larger sizes take more energy to sustain, however, and are prone to destabilization at the slightest instability in the light matrix; large enough sizes alone are enough to bring instability. ** Vocal mimicry: DravEl can listen to any noise and replicate it to within 90% accuracy. This allows them to change their voice to match that of a Gem or human they're mimicking. One thing they have difficulty mimicking, however, is human speech quirks such as contractions, slang words, and mumbled/slurred/lisping speech. * Instantaneous regeneration: Dravite-Elbaite's healing capacity in their Gemscape takes very little time, mostly for a lack of care for their form; consequently, DravEl can come back within seconds of even a lethal attack, provided they still have surplus energy to spare, which they often take great pains to gather. Category:Tourmalines Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Category:ACiAR Characters Category:Multicolored Category:Conglomerates